The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly to a pressure control system and method for a planter or similar implement designed to be towed behind a work vehicle.
A wide range of agricultural implements are known, are presently in use, and are particularly designed for towing behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. In one family of such implements, which includes tillers, planters, and so forth, a wide swath of ground is tilled, planted, or otherwise worked via one or more passes of the implement. Planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
Certain planting implements include seed tanks and distribution systems to convey seeds from the tank to each row unit. Distribution systems of the planting implement may be driven via hydraulic systems, such as seed drives and fan drives. The work vehicle may supply hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic systems of the planting implement to operate the distribution systems. Unfortunately, an oversupply of hydraulic fluid to the distribution systems may generate excess heat in the work vehicle. Additionally, an oversupply of hydraulic fluid may reduce control resolution and/or stability of the distribution systems.